Veni, vidi, vici
by Payton-Hale
Summary: A mysterious box is sent back in time to try and right the wrongs, and avoid the bloodshed that is destined to come. A 'characters read the books' story, but this time it's with a twist. These are not words, they're memories.
1. Chapter 1

**Veni, vidi, vici**

By: Payton Hale

Posted: June 12, 2012

Summary: **A mysterious box is sent back in time to try and right the wrongs, and avoid the bloodshed that is destined to come. A 'characters read the books' story, but this time it's with a twist. These are not words, they're memories. **

* * *

Chapter 1:

_Scratch, scratch_

The Head Goblin of Gringotts sat behind his massive oak desk, head bowed as he filled out official reports with his phoenix feather quill. His large speckled ears slightly flopped forward as he brought a paper closer to his hooked nose to read the fine print, reading glasses slipping slightly. So focused he was on the document, that he missed the first appearance of a mysterious package that appeared before his desk. But even with his attention focused else where, he could hardly miss the sound it made as it crashed to the floor with a massive _Clang._

Looking up sharply, the head of Gringotts looked at the massive cardboard box that took up a good portion of his office space. Slowly getting up from his chair, he wearily made his way towards the box, cautious of any malicious hexes or wards that could be spelled on the mysterious object. When nothing happened, he quickly reached for the envelope that was on top of the box, and with a sharp claw broke the seal. As his beady eyes flew over the words, the further and further he got the wider and slyer his grin became.

A grinning Goblin was never a good sign. People usually ran the other way, to be frank.

Looking up from the letter, he set it down on his desk and quickly started to write frantically. There was a lot to accomplish but even as he wrote, the grin never left his face.

"Griphook!"

No, a grinning Goblin was a bad sign in any situation.

* * *

Harry was having a very boring summer, but it didn't look like it would be for much longer if the letter he had received from his best friends' mother meant anything. Very soon he would be back at the Burrow, one of the only places other than Hogwarts that he considered home; and to top it off he was going to be going to see the Quidditch World Cup. He was so excited that he was jittery, and it was that feeling that he would later blame when looking back on what was about to happen.

As he was packing (read as throwing everything into his trunk and letting everything rest where it fell), he failed to notice that an unfamiliar owl had made its way into his bedroom until it hooted impatiently. As he spun on the spot to find the noise, he had to grin at the look his owl, Hedwig, was giving the new comer. Shaking her feathers out slightly, she turned away from the other owl and looked to the entire world as if she had gone asleep. Taking the letter, he was still focused on his familiar as he broke the seal of the letter.

It wasn't until seconds later when he felt an unfamiliar feeling of a hook grabbing him around his navel and tugging, that he realized he should of actually read who the letter was from before he opened it…

And in a matter of milliseconds, number 4 Private Drive was empty of any magical presence. His trunk was still half packed, and his owl was hooting in alarm but Harry Potter was miles and miles away in a blink of an eye.

* * *

At the Burrow, the Weasley family was all together for the first time in a while. Charlie and Bill had flooed in from Romania and Egypt respectively, and Percy had taken a few days off from his new job. What could have caused this? Well, tickets to the Quidditich World Cup were a very good incentive.

Mr. Weasley had just come home from work, and was sitting down at the table with most of his family. The Twins were off in their room making things explode and Percy was still in his room trying to finish a paper for his work; But Ron, Ginny, Charlie, Bill and Mrs. Weasley was joining him to catch up on his day.

"…. And then, it turned out that it was actually Doug who had tried to sell enchanted Snoo-glow-bees to the muggles. " Arthur said excitedly, as he gestured wildly to try a show his family what he meant. Of course everyone knew how much he found muggles fascinating, but sometimes his stories were very interesting.

"A Snoo-Glow-beee? What was it?" Bill asked as he leaned forward, at the same time Charlie and Ron groaned, and slumped a bit in their chairs at the question.

"It was very interesting! It is this little contraption that was always snowing…" Arthur was saying, but was interrupted as three owls flew into the kitchen and landed before himself, Molly and Ron. Forgetting what he was talking about he reached for the letter at the same time the other two did as well. "What do we have here?"

Quickly reading over the letters front while making sure to not break the seal, Arthur quickly checked the other two letters before turning to his two oldest sons.

"Bill, Charlie, it looks like your mother, Ron and I need to go to Gringotts. Can you keep your brothers out of trouble until we are back?"

"Sure Dad, we will keep the twins from blowing up the Burrow. How are you getting there?" Charlie asked as everyone started to get up.

"Portkey." Arthur responded as he held up his letter for his sons to see.

_Arthur Weasley_

_Kitchen, the Burrow_

_Gringotts requests your presence. _

_Within this letter is a portkey._

_Activates when the seal is broken_.

Nodding, all Charlie Bill and Ginny could do was watch as their family members broke their seals and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Wait…" Ginny said as she looked towards her brothers. "Why did Ron have to go to Gringotts with Mum and Dad?"

* * *

Hermione Granger looked up from her book of spells year 4 that she was reading on her bed when she heard the hoot of an owl. She thought it would be Hedwig or even Pig, but was surprised when it was an unfamiliar, but rare owl instead. Putting down her book, she slowly walked over to the owl and softy petted its yellowish-brown striped with dark brown plumage with reverence.

"You're a Sceloglaux albifacies owl. But I thought the laughing owl had been extinct for decades…" She murmured as she reached for the letter. She figured it had to be the muggle world that believed this species to be extinct, because she is seeing an owl that was thought to be extinct in 1914.

Looking at the front of the letter confirmed her suspicions, only Gringotts would have a species thought wiped out as a mail owl. How many of the world truths that she knew and loved was just that of muggles and not of every race? Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she took a longer look at the letter before running to talk to her parents.

She was going to Gringotts.

* * *

Sirius Black had to say that he was really relaxed for the first time in a long time. Sitting back in his beach chair, Sirius pulled down his muggle baseball cap and soaked up the sun. He was trying to get his skin looking healthier after his many years in prison.

He wanted to able to be with his Godson, but Britain wasn't a safe place for him or anyone he stayed with at the moment. He just wished the Ministry of Magic wasn't so corrupt and bullheaded; he couldn't trust them to not to kill (or get him up close and intermit with a Dementor) before he could even plead his case. So until he can catch that rat and have some concrete evidence, it was safer for everyone for him to stay away for a bit…

_Slurp_

Taking a long slurp from the fruity muggle iced drink, he had to admit that if he had to flee the country; being in the sun and with these wonderful drinks is probably one of benefits of the part world he had run off to. With a sigh he put down his drink without looking, but was surprised when he got nipped on his finger.

Sitting up straight and pushing up his hat, he was shocked to see that it was an owl that had bit him and an irritated one if its face was to be believed. Reaching for the letter, he wondered who it was from as no one should be able to find him… besides; it couldn't be from a local as they only used a more exotic type of bird….

He broke the seal just as he had a chance to see the front of the letter. He just had enough time to register that it was a portkey (as per the instructions he had caught a glimpse of) before he felt the tug behind his navel.

"Well Fu…" That was all he could get out before he left the sun shine in a twist and started spinning to another country far away. And just like that Sirius Black was once more in his country of birth, not voluntarily but none the less….

* * *

Coming back from another job interview that he was sure would fall through (again); Remus Lupin was noticeably down when he reached his small rundown apartment in London. Placing his house key back in the cracked bowl by the door, he slowly made his way to the couch that was by the door before collapsing onto it.

This past full moon had been a tough one, the werewolf within had gotten a taste of running with his pack (aka: Sirius) that last month of the school year; and since then every full moon it would search and search for its pack member to play with. Needless to say, it got restless when it couldn't find its pack mates and would end up hurting itself; and since leaving Hogwarts, he didn't have the income to buy the Wolfsbane Potion so he had no control of the transformations anymore.

With a sigh he leaned back in his couch and just tried to relax. He wanted to do many things but due to extenuating circumstances and his own condition, his actions were limited. He wanted to go with Sirius; he had thought he was the only Marauder left for more than a decade and now that his friend was back and innocent. But Sirius was on the run and the ministry officials remembered that he and Sirius were old friends, so they had him under surveillance. If he went to him, the Magical government would know where they were within a matter of hours, probably. But as much as he wanted to, it was too much of a risk.

He also wanted to go see his cub (aka: Harry) but due to his condition he wouldn't be let near the 'savior of the British magical world'. That had always been what he told himself over the past 13 years, and in some ways he knew it was true; but deep down it was really that he was afraid of getting close to the last link to one of his best friends. But now that he had spent the last year with the boy, taught him and got to know him; that excuse seemed weaker and weaker when he thought about it.

A knock on the nearby window raised him from his spiraling thoughts and as he peered through the window, he saw that it was a Gringotts owl. Slowly getting up, he made to open the window, all the while wondering what Gringotts would want with him. He didn't own them any money that he knew of….

Gently taking the letter off of the owl's leg, he watched as it turned tail and flew away. So there was no response needed, interesting. Looking down at the letter, he was surprised to see that it was a portkey letter. It was odd to get a Gringotts summons, and a direct portkey is very out of the norm. Goblins didn't like to go out of their way for Wizards, let alone one like him that didn't have a whole lot of money.

What was going on?

Curiosity getting the best of him, he cracked the seal and instantly felt the typical pull behind the navel. One way or another he was going to see why the goblins wanted him.

* * *

Severus Snape actually enjoyed his summers immensely. It was dunderhead free, and he could focus on his creations to his heart's content without the fear of being pulled away from his potions during a crucial period of the brewing process. Pushing a bit of his slightly greasy hair out of his face, he sat down on his afghan covered couch with a pleased sigh.

He had just finished a large batch of Veritaserum truth potion and while it was commonly used during court cases and the like, there is a reason it is supposed to be regulated and only licensed to specific brewers. Of course he ignored both rules and made it anyway, but it was a tricky potion; very exact timing was needed and the ingredients were not of the common verity.

Summoning a cup of tea, Snape tried to forget that classes were scheduled to start in a matter of weeks and then he would have to put up with incompetent students (especially Potter and his horde of fans/friends) on a daily bases. As he sipped his tea, he let the warmth calm him emotions. But just as he was about to put his drink down and start a new potion when he noticed that he had a guest in his house.

An owl had been watching him, and as he walked over to the sill that it had perched on, he raised one eye brow when he read the front of the letter. With a slight scowl at the lost potion time, Snape tore the seal and with a twist of his billowing robes, was transported to Gringotts in a blink of an eye.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, and International Confederation of Wizards) was sitting in his office lazily leaning back in his chair and sucking on his wonderful lemon drops. Looking over to his faithful familiar, Fawkes, he noticed that he looked as if he was waiting for something to happen.

"Fawkes?" He questioned as he looked at his friend, his eyebrows rouse at the confusing trill that his Phoenix responded with. It inspired great sadness but at the same time relief and hope. It truly was an odd tune.

"Old friend, what is coming?" He absently asked the air, not really talking to Fawkes, but more to himself. The way Fawkes just tucked his head under his wing caused Dumbledore to chuckle. With a smile he told his familiar, "Fine, fine, I won't ask again."

Just then a Gringotts owl had just flown through his offices open window. Wondering what business he had with the Goblins, he quickly read over the front of the letter. Smiling he turned to look at his Phoenix and stated: "I might get the answer to my question sooner then I expected my friend."

With those parting words, he broke the seal and allowed himself to be swept along with the portkey magic.

* * *

Gornuk stood motionless by the door, waiting for his 'guests' to finally show up. Time was Galleons, and if they took much longer he would be behind by a small fortune. Tapping his foot impatiently, he cracked a small grin at the sound of someone crashing into the floor.

"Where am I?" Harry asked frantically, as he searched his pockets for his wand. As he searched, he slowly stumbled backwards until his back hit the wall and he pointed his wand at the Goblin by the door. "What was that thing?"

"Did you not read your letter, Mr. Potter?" Gornuk asked impatiently. What was it with Wizards and not thinking things through? Shaking his head at Mr. Potter's obvious shock, he continued. "Do you still have the letter? If so, I would read it posthaste."

Harry quickly recovered his letter, and after taking a quick read of it asked the first question that came to mind. "What's a portkey?"

Just as he asked, there were multiple crashes and soon the room was filled with wizards also holding the same letter Harry himself had received. Gaping at all of his friends that were now surrounding him, he barely heard the goblins reply. "That is a portkey, Mr. Potter."

As everyone oriented themselves, they soon realized where they were. And with that realization, the noise level grew as everyone started to talk over one another.

"_My gosh Arthur, is that Sirius Black? Quick, where are the guards…."_

"_Hey Mate! Can you believe this? I had no Idea why I had to come with Mum and Dad…"_

"_Nice to see you again Remus. How is your summer treating…?"_

"_Harry! How was your summer? I read lots of extra….."_

"_I don't know Molly but let's wait for everything to calm down first…."_

"_Doing well Albus, just searching for a job…." _

"_Remus! Great to see you mate! You wouldn't believe where I ended up…"_

"_Hey there Ron, Hermione! Do you know why we are here…?"_

"…_..dunderheads, all of them…."_

"QUIET." Gornuk shouted with a mighty scowl on his face. Looking from one member to the other to make sure they were all done their blabbering, he continued. "You have all been summoned here for an odd request, but the Head of Gringotts himself wanted this to run smoothly, and so it shall."

"A package arrived earlier in the week with specific instructions and requests about how this was supposed to work."He continued briskly. "There is a letter on top of the table on the other end of the room; sitting beside the letter is a box. No one can leave the room until the full contents of that box have been seen and understood by all parties involved. Time is not an issue, as this room has been warded in such a way that once the door shuts and seals, time will run much slower inside then out."

He paused, as he noticed Mrs. Weasley giving Sirius Black a weary look, but he continued. "It has been requested that I inform you that while within the room, no spells should be cast as the back lash would be a massive jolt of energy. Also, there are three more individuals that will be joining you today. One Mr. 'Mad Eye' Moody, Mr. Kingsley and Mrs. Tonks; these are all Aurors but they have been sworn not to act within their Ministry appointed duties until the time that the door unseals itself."

Stepping aside, and letting the three mention people in the room, he quickly turned tail and left the room. With a clang, the door was shut and promptly sealed; leaving not a crack to show where the door started and the wall ended.

Eye swiveling backward in his head to look at the now seamless wall, Moody asked in a gravelly and harsh voice that seemed more used to yelling then talking. "What the blue blazes is going on here?"

Dumbledore smiled as he greeted his long time friend. "Moody, we are here to open a letter and a box."

"A letter and a box?" Tonks asked incredulously. "They need the supreme Mugwump, two full fledged Aurors and a training Auror, three school children, and… Merlin, is that Sirius Black?"

Whipping around, the other two Aurors had their wands pointed dead center on Sirius's chest, even as he flinched away from the focus now directed at him. Remus quickly jumped in front of his with his arms spread and quickly started talking. "Remember no spells in the room. Nasty jolt wouldn't be good for the health. And maybe after we finish this business up we could actually try to explain some of this, yes?"

Dumbledore looked at each of the Wizards that had their wands out, and calmly stated. "I can vouch for Sirius while he is in this room."

"But Professor, he's…"

"Auror Tonks, I know what he is but I also know some information that the Aurors department is sorely lacking. Therefore, let's find out why we are here in the first place, shall we?"

With that, he walked towards the table in the back of the room and picked up the letter. Opening it up he read the letter aloud:

"_Dear readers,_

_If you are reading this then my plan has worked, and maybe things will change this time around. You have all been chosen to be a part of this experience as the roles you all play in the next couple of years is greatly needed and important. I have asked the Goblins to make the room you are currently in as safe as possible, no one can enter or leave the room until the box is empty of its contents. _

_I know this is hard to understand, but I am from the future and things didn't go smoothly. I thought that if I could help the past make better decisions, then maybe the loss of live and the bloodshed could be minimized. That is right; there are even people in this very room that will die in the future if nothing changes. _

_How will this happen? I could only think of one foolproof way of convincing you that I speak the truth. Through memories. Within the box, there is a large pensive and many vials of memories all numbered numerically. You are to watch them in order; they will contain the important events that took place up to and including the defeat of Voldemort. They follow myself and my close friends through our seven years and onward, as we were present in most if not nearly all of the events leading up to the second Wizarding war. _

_Now there was a lot more people that could have been joining you today, but a pensive is only so big; therefore there is some information that can be told to select individuals that can be trusted. Otherwise hold this information close to your heart, and hopefully your world will be more peaceful and drenched in less innocent blood. _

_Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, you will need to tell the rest of your family about this as they all have big roles to play in their own way. Moody, Kingsley and Tonks; please use your discretion on who you tell this sensitive information to, as most of the government is corrupt and can't be trusted (you'll see for yourselves soon enough). Harry, I am sorry but the majority of the memories are from your older self and therefore, some of what is seen might be personal to you. _

_That's all I have to say for now, good luck on the journey down memory lane. The price of victory was too high last time, but hopefully with this, everything will turn out better. _

_ ~Hermy, _

_Unspeakable_

Silence reigned over the room as everyone tried to process what the letter had told them. Everyone stared at the letter, their minds going a mile a minute. If the letter was to be trusted, then some of the people here would soon be dead. That was a very sobering thought.

"Pensive?" Harry asked nervously, his face still slightly blanched at the thought of the others in the room seeing some of his more dangerous adventures, or even the Dursleys. Taking a quick look around, he noticed the adults in the room were taking this very seriously.

Putting a hand on his godsons shoulder, Sirius tried to explain. "It lets you view memories by bring you directly into the memory as a specter of sorts."

"Can we trust these memories that are supposed to be in there?" Molly asked as she held onto Arthurs arm anxiously. If the letter was true and the memories not false, then that means that her babies, all of her babies, were going to be fighting in an upcoming war. The thought alone stressed her out.

"It is possible to alter memories," Dumbledore admitted, but the twinkle in his eye that intensified as he read the letter had not diminished an ounce. "But even when it is altered, it distorts the memory and it is obvious that a change was made."

"Let's take a look then at the box first, shall we?" Remus said and he strode over to the table and quickly opened the box. Everyone gathered around as the box was emptied. The first thing out was a rather large pensive, its metallic surface reflecting the serious faces that were surrounding it. The next thing to come out was a large box, covered in leather and with an hourglass clasp holding the lid down. When Remus opened the clasp his face was bathed by a light blue light, and when everyone leaned forward to see it clearer, they saw numerous small vials filled with forever moving shimmery silver-blue liquid that filled shelf after shelf in the case. Reaching forward, Dumbledore picked out a single vial and held it up to the light. On the vial itself, a number was neatly labeled on it.

And so the memory journey was to begin with vial number 1.

* * *

**So this is the set up, a taste of what I am thinking. Are you guys interested or no? **

**I have always loved reading the 'characters-read-the-books' and find it so interesting to watch the characters react to what happened in the books, as a removed part of the story. **

**But I looked everywhere and couldn't find this kind of plot, where they watch the memories. So I wrote it I am going to writing the next couple chapters before I upload another one, but drop me a line if you are interested in reading more. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Veni, vidi, vici**

By: Payton Hale

Posted: June 17,2012

Summary: **A mysterious box is sent back in time to try and right the wrongs, and avoid the bloodshed that is destined to come. A 'characters read the books' story, but this time it's with a twist. These are not words, they're memories. **

Disclaimer (please read): _**I do not own the harry potter books/world/characters, and sadly will never do so. Rowling is making the millions, while I just recreate the scenes with my own non-profit-inducing ideas :P Scenes that resemble the harry potter books in this chapter can be found in the first book chapter 2.**_

Notes: ** Thanks for the reviews and favorites! It really made my day and got me writing faster knowing that people were interested in the idea. Just to answer some questions that were posed:**

** This story will be following the cannon events, but because it is going to be through pensive viewing I'm going to modify some of the scenes and there won't be any inner thoughts from Harry. And there is not going to be any real relationships in this, this is one of the main reasons that Ginny wasn't invited to the room of awesomeness. I feel like if the characters base relationships off of some kind of future knowledge (books, or in this case memories) that it feels fake, and the characters seem forced to like the other person just because their future selves feel that way. Along that line, Ron and Hermione might progress a bit, but only because the memories would make Ron stop being a Dinkwad about everything and maybe get some perspective on things. Like his emotions. Just saying. **

** Hoped that cleared some stuff up! Thanks to 917brat for the excellent questions and review. Also thanks to Sabaku-no-ketsueki, ****FairyQueenOfSparks****, Tayla, ****gypsydancer529**** and 19811945 for the reviews :D **

**P.S Note: **how to know what's happening when it comes to speech:

"Normal speech/ present day characters"

"_Memory speech_"

Chapter 2:

As Dumbledore gently uncorked the vial and let the silvery contents drip into the Pensive, some people were still wary of the whole idea. Watching the silvery memories spin within the depths of the bowl, Snape raised an eyebrow from his position leaning against the wall.

"Are you sure that these…..memories… can be trusted, Headmaster?" Snape asked with a slight sneer in his voice. He was expected to watch and follow his most annoying student through all of these memories? He had no desire to watch him be spoilt and fawned over. The very thought was giving him a tooth ache.

"Ah Severus, I think that this will indeed be an adventure. After all," Dumbledore paused as he stared down into the liquid. "This could be a useful tool to aide us in our own battles with the Darkness. If the letter is true, then in the future we have won against Voldemort. If we can find out how this came to pass, we can quicken his downfall."

Snape stared at the elderly man for a moment, before snorting and turning away. No matter the usefulness the Headmaster might see in this venture, he still doubted the importance Potter could truly play.

* * *

As the liquid was being poured, a trio of friends was gathered as far away from the bowl as physically possible in the warded room. Ron and Hermione were shouting their friend concerned looks, as Harry's face still was pale from his horror at the idea.

"Harry mate, everything ok?" Ron asked as he looked at his friend. "It's just some memories, why are you so worried?"

"Honestly Ron, didn't you pay attention when the Headmaster was reading that letter? They are going to be mostly _Harry's _memories shown." Hermione said in an exasperated whisper.

"Yeah, so?"

"That's very personal, Ronald!"

"But I don't really see the problem…"

"That's not all." Harry interrupted his squabbling friends. As the turned towards him, he lowered his voice so no one would hear. "It may be my memories, but it's _our_ adventures."

Hermione squeaked softly as she covered her mouth, as Ron still looked slightly confused. Seeing the confusion, Harry sighed and looked him in the eye and asked, "How much did you tell your parents about our 'little adventures'?"

Paling quite suddenly, a look of horror past over Ron's face as Harry continued. "And if they didn't know before, they are going to see it _first hand_ through my memories. No chance to dumb it down or to wiggle out of what we did."

"But it won't be too bad, right?" Ron said as he tried to brighten up. "I mean there's the troll, Voldemort…the S-spiders…..big ass snake…..D-dementors….….. Bugger I am in trouble…" Ron finished with a pitiful moan as he eyed his parents who were talking to each other.

"But," Hermione cut into his tirade of pity, with a slight smile on her face. "The letter said it would only be the relevant parts of Harry's' memories, right?"

"You don't think any of the monsters we fought would be considered important?" Harry asked her incredulously as he saw Ron's face fall even more.

"Oh, right…"

* * *

"Arthur," Molly Weasley said in an exasperated whisper, as she eyed the various groups around the room; particularly one that contained one escaped convict and well known mass murderer. "Why aren't they doing something? How can we let the children, especially Harry, be around him; let alone locked in the same room?"

"There's nothing they can do right now Molls, you know that." Arthur quietly responded to his distressed wife, all the while keeping an eye on Sirius's every move himself. "But it should be fine, we can't do magic, so neither can he. An we have Moody here, he is one of the best Dark wizard catchers there is; not to mention Dumbledore…."

"Of course, of course. Just being silly really…." Molly trailed off, wringing her hands. No matter her words, that man wasn't leaving her sight, not when the children could be harmed. Beside her, his arm slung around her shoulders, her husband was like-minded.

Sirius Black might be here and they might not be able to do anything about it; but not a movement of his was going to pass this couple.

* * *

Standing closer to the pensive, the Trio of Ministry Aurors was quietly talking amongst themselves as they waited for the memories to be prepped. The youngest of the three, and also the only female, was staring at the back of one dark haired man intently.

"Kingsley, why can't we do anything right now?" She asked again, getting more and more irate. As she was staring at Sirius, he hair was quickly turning from its bubblegum pink, to fire engine red. "He's my Cousin sure, but he's a murderer and needs to be locked up or something!"

"Calm Down Auror Tonks," The dark skinned man intoned in a deep voice, seeming to the entire world as just that, calm. But if one were to look real close, they would notice that his eyes never lost sight of the convict and he was always kept in his line of sight. "It's simple, Dumbledore vouched for him."

"So what if he vouched…!"

"Are you that dim-witted?" Moody growled, as he turned towards the Auror in training. While his back was to the man they were talking about, his eye was pointed back into his skull; undoubting focusing on the man. "Dumbledore is one of the most respected men in the Wizarding world. If he vouches for the man, and we act anyway…. Well that would be just stupid as it would be an insult to him and we would be breaking not a few laws, as it was the Supreme Mugwumps orders to stand down. But even if we are to not engage, always practice CONSTANT VIGULANCE!"

"But how are we…"

"CONSTANT VIGULANCE TRAINEE!"

"Alright, alright…no need to burst my ears…"

* * *

"I do believe I am the focus of attention, Moony old bean." Sirius said jokingly, but it didn't reach his eyes. It was hard for him, being in a room of people where everyone was questioning his every move when he in actuality he was innocent. And to top it off, he can't really spend time with his Godson due to the extra attention; for all they knew he still wanted to personally finish of the Potter line with his own bare hands, or some such nonsense.

"Don't take it personally Sirius." Remus reassured his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder. He knew it must be hard for him, to be under the microscope like this. "But just think, by Harry's third year they should know the truth about what really happened that night. With all these official people, maybe it might even help towards getting your name cleared."

Cheering up a bit, Sirius smiled slightly. "Now there's an idea. If that does work out then maybe we can finally put this 'you're going to murder your Godson for fun' business behind us."

"That's it! Stay positive!" Remus said, glad to see a smile on his friends face again, regardless to how small or fleeting it had been.

Just then, Dumbledore straightened up from the table, and called everyone over. "If everyone could make their way over to the table, we could see what these memories have to tell us."

As everyone was making their way over, some were slower then others; but eventually they all were gathered around the circular bowl. Staring into the depts. Of the twirling memories, Dumbledore continued to talk to the group. "Now for those that have never experienced a pensive viewing, we are literally viewing another person's memories as a third party to the scenes. All you need to do is place your face into the pensive you will be dropped into the scene. With this many people and this model of pensive, the memory will not start until the specified number of people has entered the devise." Looking from one person to another, he asked just to make sure. "Any Questions?"

As everyone shook their head to show that they had no questions, he looked towards Harry. "I want you and Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Granger to head in first as it will most likely be all of your first time inside of a pensive. Just wait a moment of two and the rest of the room will be along shortly. Good luck my boy."

Harry nodded his head, and as one the Trio of friends stepped towards the pensive. Talking a look at his friends, Ron was still looked a bit pale at the thought of his parents seeing certain things; while Hermione looked excited to be experiencing something she had only read about. Taking a deep breath and looking into the swirling silver liquid, Harry put his face into the water and his world dissolved into a swirl of colors.

* * *

Whispers of half heard words and grayish scenes flashed before his eyes before he was dropped to the floor of number four Private Drive. Looking around, he felt his heart sink; he had been hoping that his life outside of Hogwarts would have been kept private. He should have known better then to hope for that. With a sigh, he turned towards the other crashes that he heard behind him; only to find his friends picking themselves off the floor.

"Harry, mate? Where are we?" Ron asked as he looked around the neat and tidy living room with whitewash walls. Hermione, how was standing beside Ron was looking around at everything with a critical eye. Harry knew she must have noticed the pictures that littered the room, and that she was connecting things in her head.

When Harry didn't answer, Hermione looked towards him, and gently pressed for information. "Harry?"

"The Dursleys." Was all Harry had to whisper as looks of understanding crossed his friends' faces. They didn't get a chance to ask him about it though, because suddenly there were multiple drops and the memory room expanded so to accommodate the amount of specter visitors. With the people, came a lot of noises as everyone righted and dusted themselves off.

"Good Lord, why did you push me into the water?" Sirius asked Moody tersely, rubbing his head where he had landed on it painfully.

"Couldn't leave you in the room by yourself, Black." Moody growled, with both eyes pinned to the man. "Could have done something to the pensive while no one was looking. Just because Dumbledore vouched for you doesn't mean that I will take unnecessary risks when dealing with an unknown such as yourself."

With a shake of his head, Sirius walked over to where Remus had landed, and was struggling to sit up with a dazed look on his face. Reaching down, Sirius helped Remus stand, and as he was dusting himself off, Sirius angrily stated. "Pushed me in so I had to almost land on my head, Mad eye did! He is crazier than before I was sent to Azkaban."

"He has always been…..overly cautious, Sirius. You know that." Remus said with a slight laugh. "These people don't know what I know. They don't know that you're innocent. Give it time, my friend."

Seeing that everyone was here, Dumbledore raised his wand and suddenly everyone was focused on the stairs that lead up to the upstairs floor. Quiet rustling showed that someone was just waking up.

"Where are we exactly?" Tonks asked quietly, her hair a light blue color at the moment.

Everyone else started to look around at the room they were in as well. The room was pristine, not a hair out of place, but it was the mantle that had most of the visitor's attention. The photographs on the mantelpiece showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. But no one else. So when Harry quietly mentioned that this was his Aunt's house, everyone grew quiet.

"But Harry," Mrs. Weasley asked as stared at the walls that held pictures and looked over towards the stairs where more picture were hung. "Where are you in these pictures?"

But her question went unanswered as a thin woman, wrapped in a robe made her way down the stairs. As she reached the bottom, she peaked into the kitchen and scowled. Everyone looked confused as she marched towards the cupboard under the stairs.

"Why is she mad at the cupboard?" Ron asked, in a voice that suggested that the lady was crazy.

She staked to the cupboard and in a shrill voice demanded it _"Up! Get up! Now!"_ while she rapped on the door.

Now Ron wasn't the only one that thought that Harry's Aunt had lost her marbles. With one last rap and another screeched _"Up!"_ she was headed for the kitchen, and soon was out of sight.

As the sounds of dishes being pulled out of the cupboard and a pan being put on the stove, everyone turned to their Harry looking confused. Well everyone but Snape and Moody that was, who were scowling and sweeping the room with their eyes respectively. As Harry just sighed in resignation, he just nodded towards the cupboard to tell everyone to focus in that direction. Leaning back onto the living room wall, he closed his eyes and waited. He knew exactly what was going to happen, so what was the use watching everything happen again?

As everyone looked again, they noticed Harry's Aunt was back outside the cupboard door. As she stared at the door, she demanded: _"Are you up yet?"_

Listening closely, the visitors could just barely make out a mumbled _"Nearly,"_ as the shocking realization rocked the room. There was someone inside the cupboard! Everyone was speechless as they watched the scene unfold.

"_Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday._" Harry's Aunt reminded the cupboard, which was met with a soft groan. This caused her so snap quickly. "_What did you say?"_

"_Nothing, nothing..._" Came the mysterious voices reply. As noises started to come from behind the small door, everyone had looks of horror on their faces. Even Snape had briefly looked shocked when he had realized what was going on, before his face was once more sporting his typical sneer. Hermione though, Harry realized as he peeked from beneath his closed eyelids, was not staring at the door but rather at him with a look of horror.

As he opened his eyes to stare at her, she walked over towards him and wrapped him in a hug. "Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered, and he knew she knew. Trust her to pick up on it before anyone else.

They were transfixed as they listened to the door to the cupboard being pushed open. Mrs. Weasley couldn't help but gasp as she saw the all too familiar piercing green eyes peak out from behind the door. As the young Harry made his way towards the kitchen, everyone noticed how small he was. Looking at his small thin face, four time's too large clothing and messy hair; Remus started to growl almost subconsciously. Whirling around, he faced the present day Harry.

"How old are you right here?" Remus asked with forced calm, and he wasn't the only one that was struggling to control their emotions. Dumbledore was speechless, never imagining that a family could treat one of their own like this. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were near tears as the just stared at the younger version of their all but adopted son. Sirius was muttering how this was the filthy rat's fault and how he was going to pay, which caused Moody, Kingsley and Tonks to tense up as the convict got more and more distraught. Snape had just had his outlook of life and of Potter fiercely imploded and his face reflected that. Ron and Hermione just stood by their friend, watching his younger self and giving him silent support.

"I would be….. 10 in this memory, I believe…" Harry admitted, staring off into the doorway into the kitchen. Ignoring the cries of outrage, he wandered into the kitchen. If he was right, it was his Cousin's birthday when this happened.

Everyone trailed after Harry, and took a good look at the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath birthday presents. Taking a look at all the presents, Harry once again saw Dudley's the new computer, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Everyone was looking at the presents in the kitchen in confusion.

"Do they own a toy store or something?" Tonks asked confused, as she noticed a lot of things her Dad mentioned about when talking about muggle toys.

"No, it's my Cousins birthday."

Just then, the memory of Vernon entered the kitchen, passing through those that were visiting and causing them to shutter. He looked over at to Harry, who was turning over the bacon and barked "_Comb your hair!_"

"That was just rude." Mrs. Weasley harrumphed, as she looked worriedly at Harry. She was going to give him a Weasley hug as soon as she could.

"They made you cook?" Sirius asked slowly, watching the younger version of his godson move on to frying eggs up. He was feeling guilty for not being responsible that night 13 years ago and taking care of his godson. As he stepped towards him to tell him just that, he noticed that Aurors tense up and reach for their wands. With a frustrated sigh at his situation, he settled on giving his Godson an intense look trying to let him know they would be talking about everything later. He didn't relax until Harry gave him a small nod in return.

The next to walk through everyone was Dudley, coming in the door as his mother walked behind him. The boy surprised most by his very girth, but overall his appearance was nothing like that of his cousin.

"Are you sure you're even related?" Sirius asked as he looked between his Godson and his cousin. Compared to Harry's thin stature, dark hair and green eyes; Dudley had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. "I mean I know that Petunia was your mother sister, but… damn that kid got the shit end of the stick with those looks!"

"Sirius," Harry said, chuckling at his Godfathers choice of words. "I wish I wasn't, but I am."

"Too bad, that…." He heard Hermione mutter from beside him, and he had to hide the smile that was blossoming on his face.

As they watched, they saw Dudley obviously counting his presents that were sitting around the kitchen and almost burying the table that Harry had just put the bacon down on. His face fell when apparently the number he had counted to using his fingers didn't add up.

"_Thirty-six_," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "_That's two less than last year_."

"_Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy." _ Petunia said in a placating voice.

"_All right, thirty-seven then_," said Dudley, going red in the face, much to the amusement of their unknown audience.

"Great Merlin, this child is spoilt." Arthur said with a sad shake of his head.

Moody wasn't paying attention to what the group was muttering about, but rather watching the younger Harry start to wolf down his breakfast as fast as humanly possible. Looking over at Potter, he pointed to what the younger one was doing and asked for clarification.

"I knew that Dudley was going to go ballistic. I wanted as much food as I could before the table flipped." Harry stated, eyes fixed on his younger self remembering how eating that much that fast had caused him to have a bad stomach later.

"Good instincts Potter."

"_And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right_?" Petunia said quickly, trying to avoid a tantrum from Dudley.

After much thought on Dudley's part (which looked awfully painful), he slowly came to a decision. "_So I'll have thirty ... thirty.._."

"_Thirty-nine, sweetums_," said Petunia.

"That boy is obviously lacking in the intelligence as well and self control." Snape stated, and then turned to Harry. "He makes you look smart Potter." Even if he now knew that Harry wasn't the spoilt prince he had always thought him to be at this point of his life, Snape thought that surely the knowledge that he was a celebrity caused the big headedness that the child displayed during his school years.

"_Oh._" Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "_All right then._"

Vernon chuckled. "_Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father.'Atta boy, Dudley!_" He ruffled Dudley's hair.

"He is encouraging this behavior?" Mrs. Weasley screeched as the telephone rang in the living room, looking towards Ron as she thought of him and his brothers and sister. "There is no way that my children would get away with that kind of behavior."

Watching while the younger Harry and Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR; Arthur nodded in agreement. While he agreed with his wife completely, he was fascinated with what was being uncovered before him. He resolved to ask Harry or even Hermione at a later point about what their functions were.

Dudley was just ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.

"_Bad news, Vernon,_" she said. "_Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him._" She jerked her head in Harry's direction.

Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, while the room bristled at how she was addressing Harry.

"_Now what?_" said Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this.

"_We could phone Marge,_" Vernon suggested.

"_Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy_."

"Mutual, let me tell you." Harry growled, as Ron started to snicker.

"Is that the Aunt that you…"

At Harry's nod, Ron started to giggle, even when Hermione glared at him.

"_What about what's-her-name, your friend - Yvonne?_"

"_On vacation in Majorca_," snapped Aunt Petunia, clearly getting upset that she couldn't find another place for Harry to stay.

"_You could just leave me here,"_ Harry put in hopefully, though Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.

"_And come back and find the house in ruins?_" she snarled.

"_I won't blow up the house,_" said Harry, but they weren't listening.

"_I suppose we could take him to the zoo,_" said Petunia slowly, "... _and leave him in the car..._"

"_That car's new; he's not sitting in it alone.._.."

"Leaving a child in the backseat of a car is not safe!" Hermione cried, glaring at Harrys' Aunt and Uncle. "That's not humane…"

Dudley began to cry loudly, causing his mother to fling her arms around him and cry: "_Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!"_

"_I... don't... want... him... t-t-to come!_" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "_He always sp- spoils everything!"_

Everyone was in clear view of the nasty grin he shot Harry through the gap in his mother's arms.

"Spoilt little monster…" Remus muttered, finally getting a better control of his emotions. Being able to see his Cub being treated like this made him want to lash out at the people responsible; but as they were mere memories he wouldn't be able to do anything. Though, they were not in the memories forever…..when he got out of here the first thing he was going to do….

Noticing the sly grin stretching across his friends face, Sirius leaned over and muttered "If you have a plan, I want in on it. That's a Marauder face you're pulling if I have ever seen one…."

Just then, the doorbell rang - "_Oh, good Lord, they're here!_" Petunia frantically said as she bustled out of the kitchen to open the door. Moments later a scrawny boy with a face like a rat walked into the room, just as Dudley stopped pretending to cry; obviously not wanting his best friend to see him bawling like a toddler.

"That's Piers Polkiss." Harry supplied as it seemed as if no one was going to mention the boys' name. "He's Dudley's best friend."

The group watched silently as the family was getting everything together for their trip to the zoo. They followed Harry as he left the house and made his way over to the families' car, where he was sitting in the back with Piers and Dudley. Just before he got in the back seat, he was pulled aside by his Uncle so as to talk to him.

"_I'm warning you,"_ he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's,

"_I'm warning you now, boy - any funny business, anything at all - and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas._"

"Christmas?" Tonks exclaimed as her hair turned burgundy red. "When does this take place again?"

"The end of June….." Harry said, thinking back. "The 23rd or something like that."

"_I'm not going to do anything_" said Harry, "_honestly…"_

The next thing everyone knew was that they were somehow outside of the driving car, hovering over the ground to keep up. Looking into the car, they could hear the conversation as Vernon complained to Petunia. He seemed to like to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects.

"Wow mate, for someone who doesn't like you, your Uncle really does like to talk about you…." Ron observed as he peered into the front window.

_"... roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums_," he said as the topic of conversation moved away from Harry and onto motorcycles, just as a motorcycle overtook them.

"_I had a dream about a motorcycle_," said Harry, looking as if he was remembering that very suddenly. "_It was flying."_

"Oh, Harry…." Hermione said, shaking her head.

Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "_MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY_!"

"I have one that does!" Sirius exclaimed with a wink towards his Godson.

Dudley and Piers sniggered as Harry responded. "_I know they don't, it was only a dream._"

Vernon's sputtering lasted until they reached the zoo and found a parking place. It was a very sunny day, and the zoo seemed to be crowded with families. The group was able to follow around Harry as he looked into all the different animal enclosures. It wasn't until they reached the reptile house that things became interesting again. Inside, there were lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers had wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. It was Dudley who quickly found the largest snake in the place, it was so long could have wrapped its body twice around Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can - but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.

Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils. _"Make it move_," he whined at his father. Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.

"_Do it again,_" Dudley ordered and Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.

"_This is boring_," Dudley moaned, and then he shuffled away to the more active specimens. With Dudley gone, Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's. And then it winked.

"Did that snake just wink?" Kingsley asked with a shocked look on his normally passive face.

The watchers stared at the snake, waiting for it to do something else. The younger Harry then looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching, and while his eyes rested on Dudley further in the Reptile house, to everyone else it seem as if he was staring straight at Dumbledore. As the green eyes searched, Dumbledore felt a great sadness rest on his shoulders. He hadn't thought that it had been this bad for the boy, never imagining that a family could treat those of blood like the Dursleys had treated Harry. His thoughts were cut off as Harry swung back around to the snake and winked back.

"What…."

The snake jerked its head toward Vernon and Dudley, and then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly: I get that all the time.

"_I know_," Harry murmured through the glass. "_It must be really annoying._" The snake nodded vigorously.

"_Where do you come from, anyway?_" Harry asked. As the snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass, Harry leaned over and read that it was from Brazil.

"_Was it nice there?"_

The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and looking back Harry continued to read the sign: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "_Oh, I see - so you've never been to Brazil?"_

"So the rumors were true?" Tonks asked the present Harry, confusion written all over her face.

"Yes, he is a Parselmouth." Dumbledore stated. He peered over his glasses. "If you listen really closely the words flow together smoother. The reason we can even understand what is said is because we are watching Harry's memories, and he hears Parseltounge as English. Isn't that right Mr. Potter?"

"Yes sir, it never sounds different to me. I sometimes don't catch myself slipping between the two." Harry admitted.

As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump.

"_DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"_

At the yell, Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could. "_Out of the way, you,"_ he said, punching Harry in the ribs.

Clearly caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. In a matter of second things changed drastically, as one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next; they had leapt back with howls of horror. The glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.

As the snake slid swiftly past him hissing voice said, "_Brazil, here I come... Thanksss, amigo._"

"Well, that clears that up. I guess." Kinsley stated, as he looked around at the chaos that was surrounding them.

"That was some amusing accidental magic there kiddo." Sirius said with a smile to Harry, which was returned in full force.

Soon they were standing by the keeper of the reptile house, who was in shock.

"_But the glass_," he kept saying, "_where did the glass go?_" The zoo director himself made Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as they had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they had all made it back in Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death.

Everyone held their breath as Piers calmed down enough to say, "_Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?_"

"Bugger….. Why did he have to point it out?" Remus asked, while almost everyone nodded along with him.

Vernon was apparently waiting until Piers was safely out of the house before starting in on Harry, because as soon as the door shut behind the boy he rounded on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "_Go - cupboard - stay - no meals_."

The last thing the room saw before everything faded to grey was Vernon collapsing into a chair, and Petunia running to get him a large brandy.

The silence was deafening as everyone stared at where the younger Harry had been moments ago, trying to process exactly just what happened. As everyone was recovering, looks of fury started to cross their faces. But Mrs. Weasley was so angry she was at a loss what to say. That didn't last long.

"NO MEALS?"

* * *

**Hey! If you are reading this then you have actually read through the whole thing! I am so happy! I loved all the favorites and story alerts that I received, as well as the reviews! Always love the reviews!**

**Anyway, as you see I am starting it out in the beginning, but it would last long. I am going to be taking scenes from multiple chapters, but only a few from the first, second and third books. Around the forth, it will get a bit longer as it is all new to our characters.**

**Hoped that cleared something's up, and hope you enjoyed my writing and story ideas! How about you drop me a line and let me know if you love, liked or hated it! I can't change something you don't like if you don't tell me you have a problem with it; just as I can't write more of something you loved if I haven't a clue as to what everyone liked. **

**Thanks again for reading! Third chapter should be up within the week!**

**~PH**


	3. Chapter 3

**Veni, vidi, vici**

By: Payton Hale

Posted: October 1,2012

**Summary**: A mysterious box is sent back in time to try and right the wrongs, and avoid the bloodshed that is destined to come. A 'characters read the books' story, but this time it's with a twist. These are not words, they're memories.

Disclaimer (please read): _**I do not own the harry potter books/world/characters, and sadly will never do so. Rowling is making the millions, while I just recreate the scenes with my own non-profit-inducing ideas while trying to pay for university :P Scenes that resemble the harry potter books in this chapter can be found in the first book chapter 3 + 4.**_

**Notes**: Thanks for the reviews and favorites!

Yeah... I know I said the next chapter would be up and posted in the next week, and that was about 5 months ago. I am so sorry, but my life got really hectic what with some health problems and university starting up again. BUT! I will try to keep posting as much as I can. I have not forgotten you my readers :D

Also, so you know how much your reviews mean to me, I want to thank everyone who reviewed over the past months. I was reading through them recently and they were the main motivation behind writing this again :D

**Ps: **There were no questions posed within the reviews, but if you do have one please drop me a line and I will either respond here in the intro, orthrough a PM :D

**P.P.S Note: **how to know what's happening when it comes to speech:

"Normal speech/ present day characters"

"_Memory speech_"

* * *

Harry paled at the focus he was getting from everyone in the room. He didn't want any attention, that was why he had tried to forget his life before Hogwarts had ever happened. Glancing at his friends, all he found was shocked stares and gapping mouths.

"Harry, why did you never..." Hermione whispered as her eyes started to well up with tears. Thinking quickly, Harry grabbed her arm and that of his shell-shocked ginger friend, and dragged them a sort distance away so they could talk without everyone asking a ton of questions.

As they came to a stop, Ron started to mutter almost to himself. "Blimey mate... no food..."

"Ronald! Stop thinking with your stomach!" Hermione snapped as she wheeled around to glare at him. "This is about more then not getting some food! A cupboard, honestly!"

"...Hermione, its ok..." Harry said as he looked to the ground, not wanting to see pity in the eyes of his friends. He hated pity. "That part of my life is over now."

Hermione looked at him, and suddenly leapt forwards and hugged him with all her might. "I know you don't want to talk to us about this Harry, but I wish you had said something!" She said softly. Harry looked to his left, and saw Ron had grabbed his shoulder.

With an intense look, Ron asked quietly. "Do they still treat you like that, mate?" When Harry silently shook his head as he gently pushed Hermione off his shoulder, Ron nodded and stepped back himself.

"If anything happens, you tell us," Ron said seriously, pointing to himself and Hermione. "And we will help you."

Nodding and trying to change the subject quickly, Harry took a peak around the room and shuddered slightly. "If they are like this now, imagine what they are going to say when the memories goes over Halloween... or the end of the year?"

"Well, we did break the rules on most of those 'adventures' or whatever you want to call them." Hermione stated, silently agreeing with the change of topic. "So I think they will be mad."

Ron murmured his agreement, paling slightly again when he thought of it. He silently glanced at Hermione, and as one they both stood closer to Harry, silently showing him that they were there for him.

* * *

Sirius was pale with fury as he looked towards his Godson who was quietly taking to his friends, head down and not meeting anyone's eyes. Clenching and unclenching his fists, trying to control his temper, he rather focused his glare at the ground. _My God, James, I have failed you... More so then I ever thought before. If only I hadn't given Harry to Hagrid that night..._

Sirius stopped short as the wheels, however rusty they may have been, started to spin and whirl. Thinking back to that night, he thought he remembered hearing Hagrid say that the Headmaster was the one that sent him. That would mean that the reason that Harry was with those putrid toe rags was...

"Dumbledore..." Sirius hissed angrily, gaining the attention of his friend that was desperately trying to calm down himself. The wolf within Remus was howling at the injustice that was committed towards its cub.

"Sirius?" Remus asked quietly, mentally going over how the next visit to a certain couple and their super sized blonde son was going to pan out, in a vain attempt to control the anger that was boiling inside of him.

"This is Dumbledore's fault," Sirius stated glaring daggers at the Headmaster, ignoring that his behavior was causing the Aurors in the room to tense and watch him even closer. "He was the one that put my Godson with those... vile flesh bags..."

"But..." Remus started, but as he looked over towards the Headmaster, he noticed how guilty and forlorn the man looked. Could it be true?

"How could you?" Sirius shouted, taking a step towards Dumbledore, his hands shaking uncontrollably. "How could you put him there!"

"...Sirius!" Remus hissed, keeping his eyes on Mad-eye and company as they moved into position to take down his friend with their bare hands if need be.

"What are you going on about now, Black?" Snape said in distain, as he watched the scene with his arms folded in his black cloak. With a smirk, he continued. "Trying to blame what you did on other people again? You never could own up to what you did."

"What I did?" Sirius said bewildered, before he returned Snape's glare ten-fold. Disgruntled, he retorted swiftly. "What are you implying? I would never do something to endanger Harry. I never placed him with those blubber arses! It was Dumbledore I tell you!"

"You only had his parents killed when you sold them out." Snape said nastily. Glowering at the criminal in front of him, he continued with a sneer. "Therefore, its your fault that he never grew up with his parents, isn't it?"

Seeing the glares that were now being pointed at Sirius from the Aurors and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley; Dumbledore decided that it was time to intervene.

"...Snivellus...why I ought to..." Sirius growled, stepping forward again, only to be interrupted by the Headmaster himself.

"SILENCE." He commanded, shocking everyone into silence with his tone. Looking at his potions professor, he shook his head disappointedly. "Severus, please stop"

Looking around the room, he bent his head slightly as he admitted. "Sirius was correct in saying that I was the one to place young Harry with his relatives." Raising his hand to forestall the arguments that were sure to come, he continued. "I had to bring him there for his safety."

"How could their place be safer than a wizard's?" Arthur asked quietly, staring intensely at the Headmaster. To hear that the boy that he and his wife had come to see as their eighth child had been treated this way really set him off. But... he wasn't going to jump to any conclusions until he heard the whole story. One thing was for sure though; Harry would not be going back next summer.

"It was safer there for him as it was only there that I could use the protection that Lilly had given him to its full effect." The headmaster said wearily, looking at every pair of eyes in the room, resting and staying on Harry's. "We were still at war, and with them there no Death Eaters would be able to find him, or harm him. I never expected that they would treat one of their own family in such a way."

Silence blanketed the room as he continued, looking at Harry intently. "I should have checked up on you my boy, and I am so very sorry. They will be dealt with once we have gone through these memories Harry, I give you my word." Harry stared at the Headmaster closely, before nodding his head.

Sirius had his arms crossed, and was looking at Dumbledore with mistrust in his eyes, but he let it go for now. Seeing that Black had calmed somewhat, Mad-eye gruffly stated to the room with his glass eye slowly rotating in his eye socket, "Now, if you are all done your childish squabbles, we need to get through this. I don't care how slow time is in this cursed room, we need to get a move on before the war starts without us."

"I agree, old friend." Dumbledore stated, trying to get everyone to focus again. Raising his wand and letting the tip glow momentarily, he activated the next memory. "Here we go.

All around them, the scene slowly faded from the clouded grey to the previously seen white washed walls of the Dursleys' extremely neat abode. It was morning again, the light reflecting off of the pictures that no one in the group needed to look at to know that Harry was in none of them.

Tonks, being closest to the front window, looked outside spoke up. "Wotcher Kings, it looks like summer is in."

Agreeing with her, Kingsley nodded and looked over to the trio of friends that were standing by the door to the kitchen. "Mr. Potter, do you know when this memory takes place?"

Glancing over his shoulder into the kitchen, Harry sighed and nodded. "Yeah... this is the same year. I think it's the beginning of July."

Remus, while still standing by Sirius, started to look around confused, before suddenly covering his nose. When Sirius looked at him in confusion, he explained in a slightly pained voice. "I am not sure what I am smelling, but something smells rotten."

"In Denmark?" Hermione joked trying to lighten the mood a bit, but her joke fell flat when everyone looked at her confused. Shaking her head slightly, she muttered to herself. "Never mind... wizards..."

"Remus, You're probably smelling my uniform." Harry said, pointing towards the kitchen. As everyone made their way over to the kitchen, their confusion turned incredulous as they saw the scene in front of them.

It seemed to be breakfast time, as everything was out. The only oddity seemed to be large metal tub that rested in the sink. From where everyone was standing, they could see that the tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in grey colored water.

The people that were standing invisible in the doorway shivered slightly as a young Harry walked through them and went over to look into the sink.

"_What's this?"_ Harry asked Petunia, causing her lips tightened as though disgusted with his question.

"_Your new school uniform_," Petunia responded coldly.

"Your uniform?" Ron asked, peering into the tub. "Hand-me-downs are one thing, but I think your Aunt is pushing it, mate."

"I was so happy when I realized I didn't have to wear that. It would have looked like pieces of elephant skin." Harry said to his friend with a small smile, causing Ron to quietly laugh.

"_Oh,_" Harry said as he looked in the bowl again. "_I didn't realize it had to be so wet."_

From the corner of the room, Sirius was leaning against the wall and he cracked a smile. Normally he would boast about the joke his Godson made, but after the last memory, he just wasn't in a joking kind of mood.

"_Don't be stupid_," snapped Petunia, as she glared at the younger Harry. _"I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things grey for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished."_

"I really doubt that it would turn out at all." Tonks disagreed with the memory, her hair mellowing out to a mousy brown.

As they watched Vernon and Dudley came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform. Vernon lumbered over to his chair and opened his newspaper while Dudley banged a stick of sorts on the table.

They heard the click of the mail slot behind them and flop of the morning mail on the doormat.

"_Get the mail, Dudley_," Vernon said from behind his paper.

"_Make Harry get it_."

"_Get the mail, Harry."_

"_Make Dudley get it."_

_"Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley._"

Remus growled lightly as he watched the younger Harry dodge the swinging stick and went to the hall to get the mail.

As the group watched, they saw Harry pick up the three pieces of mail that had been delivered; which included an envelope that everyone watching recognized. It was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink letter.

"Oh, this is when you got you letter Harry?" Hermione asked, curious to see who would come and introduce him to the magical world. At Harrys hesitating nod, she turned back to watch his younger versions reaction.

Standing stock still by the door, Harry seems to be in a daze as he turned the envelope over, his hand visibly trembling. As he brought the letter closer to his face to look closely at the seal, Vernon's voice boomed from the kitchen, causing the boy to jump, startled.

_"Hurry up, boy! What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?"_

As Vernon's chuckle drew the group's attention back towards the kitchen, Hermione shot a disturbed look towards her friend knowing full well how sick that joke had been. Harry just shook his head slightly at her before focusing on the mini memory Harry that walked through the group and handed Vernon the rest of the mail.

"_Marge's ill_," Vernon said in disgust as he read through the mail he had been given, his meaty hands dwarfing the paper letter. Everyone looked on quietly, waiting for Harry to open his letter in anticipation. "_Ate a funny whelk_..."

"Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley asked Harry quietly as she stared at his younger self, watching him turning the letter over in his hands. "Why aren't you opening your letter?"

"It was the first letter I had ever received, so I was kind of shocked to say the least." Harry stated, watching in anticipation know what was coming next. Mrs. Weasleys' face fell slightly at his answer, but any response was drowned out by his cousins' yell.

"_Dad!_" Dudley said as he pointed his fork at Harry as he was in the process of unfolding the letter. "_Dad, Harry's got something_!"

Faster than anyone watching thought the man could move, Vernon snatched the letter clean out of his nephews hands. This was met with almost universal groans from the group.

"_That's mine!_" Harry cried as he reached for the stolen letter, only for Vernon to hold the letter even higher and sneer at him.

"_Who'd be writing to you?_" He said in contempt as he shook the letter open with one hand and reading through it quickly with his beady eyes. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the greyish white of old porridge.

"That there is a disgusting color." Tonks said staring at the man changing colors, trying to mimic the change with her metamorphmagus abilities. Turing towards Harry with the same greyish white skin color, she quipped with a smirk. "Do you think the muggle might be a metamorphmagus?"

Harry burst out laughing along with Ron as everyone else smiled, happy that the atmosphere had lightened.

"_P-P-Petunia!_" Vernon gasped dramatically, holding the letter even higher as Dudley tried to grab it. Petunia looked at the letter before looking faint, clutching her throat with her boney hands and making a choking noise.

"_Vernon! Oh my goodness - Vernon!"_

"She always was a drama queen." Snape stated with a sneer, ignoring the questioning looks sent his way as he stared hatefully at the woman that was currently staring desperately at Vernon.

"_I want to read that letter,_" Dudley said loudly as he smacked his father with his stick. Harry stepped away from the table and exclaimed furiously "_I want to read it, as it's mine."_

"Oh Remus, do you recognize that look?" Sirius asked as he nudged his friend playfully, staring at the younger version of his godson. Remus nodded and quietly agreed. "You should know, that the look Lilly would give you when you tried to prank her."

"_Get out, both of you_," Vernon choked out as he stuffed the letter back inside its envelope. Harry didn't move though.

"_I WANT MY LETTER!_" he shouted at the same time Dudley also demanded to see it.

"Definitely Lilly." Sirius and Remus stated as the nodded to each other, not seeing Dumbledores' eyes twinkling at the interaction.

"_OUT!_" Vernon roared as he took both Harry and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, slamming the kitchen door behind them. The group found the memory of the two boys right at their feet as they had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole. Dudley won the keyhole, so Harry, his glasses dangling from one ear, laid flat on his stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor.

The group watched the silent battle quietly, hearing Petunias' and Vernons' voice drifting through the closed door as the argued furiously.

"_Vernon, look at the address - how could they possibly know where he sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house_?"

"_Watching... Spying... might be following us_."

Moody nodded as he heard Vernon express his concern and agreed by growled out a "Constant Vigilance", causing Tonks to glare at him.

"_But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want..."_

"_No. No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer... Yes, that's best... we won't do anything..."_

"_But..."_

"_I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?_"

"Arthur... Did he just say _stomp out _the magic!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed urgently, clutching her husbands' arm. At Arthurs face hardening, Mrs. Weasley rushed over to Harry and gave the embarrassed teen a bone-crushing hug, reassuring herself he was still there.

Harry peered over her shoulder to look towards first towards Sirius and Remus, both who looked shocked and angered at the revelation before looking towards Dumbledore to see what the problem was, only to see for the first time a truly angered Headmaster.

"One doesn't simply _stomp_ out magic." Dumbledore said seriously to answer the students questioning looks. Taking his glasses off and polishing his lenses to try and calm himself, he continued. "If a child fears their own magic, or tries to suppress it to the point it disappears all together; the backlash is very... severe. Their magic itself will get out of their control and they lose any control over it..."

Dumbledore sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, before looking around at the serious faces on the adults and confused teens.

"We looking into this after, Dumbledore?" Moody growled, his eye rotating wildly. The Aurors with him nodded in agreement, both Kingsley and Tonks were sickened at this admission from the muggles. At Dumbledore's nod, the group focused back on the scene, noticing that they had missed some of the scene while they were arguing and once more they were surrounded by grey fog.

As the next memory solidified around them and the observers found themselves not in the whitewashed muggle house, but rather surrounding the Dursley family car facing the sea. As every one looked around, noticing the incoming dark storm clouds, Remus finally was able to control himself enough to elbow his friend beside him.

Sirius was frozen somewhere between murderous and extremely sad, and if Remus had to admit that it truly was an odd look. He leaned in closer so as not to be overheard by the ever vigilant and suspicious Aurors, and muttered. "I don't think our Prank plan is enough anymore, Padfoot old boy."

Sirius shook his head, silently agreeing with his friend. As he saw Vernon walking back to the car everyone was standing around with a wide manic smile cracking his face and almost lovingly holding a long, slim package in his meaty hands; Sirius had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that this memory wasn't going to be much better then the last.

"_Found the perfect place!_" Vernon called to everyone in the car, gesturing giddily to come towards the cliffs edge. "_Come on! Everyone out!_"

As the car unloaded reluctantly, it was obviously cold out with the way Petunia rubbed her hands together and Harry shoved his bare hand into his armpits in an attempt to keep them warm. The group followed them on their extremely short trek to where Vernon was standing (though everyone found it ridiculous how winded Dudley seemed). Everyone looked towards to where Vernon was pointing, dismayed at the broken little shack that was perched on top of the large rock quite a distance out in the open water.

"_Storm forecast for tonight!_" Vernon gleefully stated, clapping his hands together before gesturing to the old, toothless man that was making his way towards them. "_And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!_"

The old man had a rather wicked grin on his face as he pointed to his so called 'boat', at an old rowboat bobbing in the iron-grey water below them.

"_I've already got us some rations, so all aboard!_" Vernon said as everyone slowly made his or her way down the cliff to get in the rickety boat.

As the group floated beside the slow going boat, Snape was the first to break the tense silence by pointedly looking towards Harry and sarcastically asked "Well, Potter are you going to lower yourself to let us know exactly what is going on?"

Harry smiled slightly as he remembered exactly when this was. He was about to meet his first friend. "Well, this is the night before my 11th birthday"

Looks of understanding crossed Hermione and Ron's faces, knowing exactly who was going to be coming soon.

"So..."Tonks said as she looked around the choppy waters and barely standing shack that was coming up. "Is this something you do for every birthday?"

"No, actually my Uncle was trying to out smart the Hogwarts owls by coming here." Harry stated amused, even though at the time he knew he was scared at how crazy, well crazier then normal Vernon was acting.

"But you can't 'hide' from magic." Hermione pointed out exasperatedly. Harry nodded in agreement as the memory boat ground to a bumpy stop along the rocky base of the shack. Vernon belied his weight and hopped out of the boat and, slipping and sliding all the way, made his way up to the wooden door.

Silence settled once more within the watching group as they followed Vernons' massive form as he made his way towards the run down place.

* * *

**Hope everyone liked this long awaited chapter :D I hope you all had a great Holidays and here is to a more productive New Year full of updates :P**

**As always, tell me what you've enjoyed and what you've disliked. I can do nothing to make the experience better if I think everything is hunky dory and covered in rainbows. **


End file.
